


Pretenses

by snarechan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bad Romance - Freeform, Community: kingdomhearts, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The usual exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretenses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mystiri_1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mystiri_1).



> This is one of the many _Three Weeks for Dreamwidth: Kingdom Hearts Commentfic Fest_ stories that I ended up writing. The prompt was: _Marluxia/Vexen, interruptions._ Cassandra Cassidy was kind enough to edit all the snippets I sent her way, but any remaining errors are mine.

The door to Marluxia’s gardens was banged open loudly, announcing Vexen’s presence like ice shattering on a tile floor. Appropriate, of course, and unsurprising. Marluxia didn’t jump as his solitude was ruined or cease in his activities, the watering can he held poised steadily over a pot of thorny-looking flowers.

“Are they ready yet?” Vexen demanded to know, forgoing a greeting. He was all business and impatient to be out of there as fast as he could.

Marluxia set the tool aside on a table, hand hovering above the plants as he said, “Nearly.”

When he didn’t go into details, Vexen scoffed and resisted the urge to tap his foot.

“Well, how much longer? I can’t believe breeding a new species of flora can take this long!”

“Just as your experiments take time, so must my gardening,” he said, and although his tone remained neutral, the narrowing of both eyes in Vexen’s direction made clear his disgruntlement. “Here, if you’re in that much of a hurry.”

He plucked a stem right from the soil, the water he’d poured lingering in the form of dew drops, and managed to snap it perfectly from the roots. It was the only one in the plotted area with a bud on it, colored a deep purple that was borderline black at its tip. In contrast, the rest of it was a neon orange, leaves and all.

Holding it out to the other Nobody, Vexen reached to take it, gloved fingers brushing Marluxia’s. He flinched back with the flower, adjusting it so that the thorns no longer dug into his hand. Had blood still flowed through his veins, he’d be bleeding.

“Oops,” Marluxia crooned, not apologetic in the slightest, “better be careful. You never know just how sharp those can be.”

-Fin-


End file.
